


Servant ideas

by BlackStormWolf3



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Servant ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStormWolf3/pseuds/BlackStormWolf3
Summary: Sudden ideas I had for servants and their profiles.If anyone wants to use one of them in a story, send me the link so I can read it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Samson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first entry is a five star berserker and a candidate for the position of grand berserker.

True name: Samson

Class: Berserker  
Height: 275 cm  
Weight: 338 kg  
Source: Book of judges  
Region: Israel  
Alignment: Chaotic good  
Hidden attribute: Heaven  
Armament: Donkey jawbones  
Likes: God, the ones he protects, his lover  
Dislikes: His enemies, his lover, betrayal.

Natural enemy: Delilah  
Parameters  
Strength: A++  
Speed: B  
Endurance: A+  
Mana: C  
Luck: B  
NP: EX  
Class Skills  
Madness enhancement: E  
Personal Skill  
Divinity: D: As a man chosen by god and infused with his power, Samson possesses this skill.

Jacobs limbs: A++

Last Judge: EX: Was the last judge of Israel in the book of judges before the land turned over to monarchy.

Embodiment: A: Was thought to be embody similar form to other eastern folk heros such as Heracles and Enkidu and is capable of embodying some of their abilities such as Heracles' Mind's Eye (Fake) ,Valor, and battle continuation. The skills he gains from this are ranked down one parameter from the originals rank and he cannot embody traits unnatural to his human body, such as Enkidu's Transfiguration or Perfect form.

Noble phantasms  
Nazarite Vow: My strength comes from God  
Type: Anti unit (self)  
Rank: A+  
The incredible strength granted to Samson by God for as long as he never cuts his hair. If all his hair is cut then he will lose his strength and he will not regain it until his hair grows back. He is also not allowed to touch dead things or eat grapes.

Muling Jaw: With this jawbone, I have killed a thousand men  
Type: Anti-unit/Anti-army/Anti-fortress  
Rank: A++  
Based of the tale where he defeated the Philistine army with the jawline of a Donkey. The jawbones he carries light themselves in his divine strength and he uses them to smash his way through entire armies.  
  
Final Judgment: Lord, strengthen me once more  
Type: Suicide attack  
Rank: EX  
His final noble phantoms were he prayed to God to grant him his strength one last time in order to kill the Philistine that had captured him. When activated, his hair lights itself in divine flames and regrows instantly if it has been cut. His body regains his strength and then some as it ranks up his strength stat all the way to EX. Similar to La Plucelle the Noble Phantasm creates an unstoppable force that nothing can withstand. Afterword, his body will give out from the sudden strain and he will perish.  
Appearance  
A tall and extremely muscular man with dark skin and extremely long and flowing black hair which he ties into a long ponytail. His first ascension outfit consists of a traditional Hebrew garb with a lion's pelt wrapped around his waist and old sandals on his feet. His second features him without the top of his garb wearing the lion pelt as a hood as a way to protect his hair. He also now sports bars of iron wrapped around his biceps. His final ascension features him ditching the lion fur and pony tail as he lets his hair flow with the ends lighting themselves in divine flames similarly to the way it does when he uses his noble phantasm. The area around his eyes darkens as his pupils and iris's disappear.

  


Personality: Despite being a berserker he retains his sanity. He is kind, very trusting and has an absolute faith in God and his works.


	2. John Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another berserker coming your way. A three star this time.

True name: John Henry

Class: Berserker

Height: 213 cm

Weight: 147 kg

Source: American tall tales

Region: America

Alignment: Lawful good

Hidden attribute: Human

Armament: Sledge hammer

Likes: His hammer, winning, and his family

Dislikes: Losing, people going hungry or homeless.

Natural enemy: Steam Drill

Parameters  
Strength: B+  
Speed: C  
Endurance: B  
Mana: E  
Luck: C  
NP: B

Class Skills  
Madness enhancement: E

Personal Skill  
Robust Strength: B : John was known for his strength, easily being ten times stronger than the average man. Strength he uses to burrow through earth itself.

Push through: A : His remarkable endurance that allows him to keep fighting even after the life has left his body.

Challenger: A+ : Despite having died after his final act as a man, he still won the challenge, meaning John had never truly lost a challenge in his life.

Noble phantasm:  
Engine Buster: I challenge you  
Type: Anti-Mountain  
Rank: D+ to B+  
Pulled from the tale where he hammered his way through a mountain with nothing but his hammer and his shear strength. John manifests another hammer and attacks all who get in his way with the sheer force that burrows a mountain. It has the disastrous effect of slowly draining his life. If used at a low level will only take small amounts of his life force over the course of however long he uses it. But if used at absolute full strength, he will lose whatever life he has left and die as soon as his attack is finished.

Appearance  
John is a tall, slender, and muscular African-American man with dark brown skin. His hair is black and cut short to a fade. What he wears is based on his ascension. In his first he wears a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of overalls. In his second, he loses the shirt. In his final ascension his clothes remain the same, but his hammers glow red as if burning.

Personality: Despite being a berserker he bears no anger or insanity. An ever kind and selfless man who will always give his strength to help others. He is almost always smiling his kind smile. His bravery and courage leads him to confront any challenge with absolute confidence. Despite his selflessness, he carries with him a very competitive nature that strives to win any challenge placed before him. As a very attractive man he attracts the attention of women, but he will never act on it as remains faithful to his wife even after death. As a formal slave he detests the act of slavery and mistreating of others but unlike his fellow berserker, Spartacus will not let that anger consume him.


	3. Wyatt Earp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While usually summoned as an archer servant, this version of Wyatt Earp comes from his days when he hunted down the men who killed his brother, forgoing his creed for justice as a U.S. marshal and giving in to his need for vengeance.
> 
> Four star Avenger.

True name: Wyatt Earp

Class: Avenger

Height: 183 cm

Weight: 82 kg

Source: American History

Region: Western America

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Hidden attribute: Human

Armament: Six shooter revolvers

Likes: Gambling, his family

Dislikes: Outlaws, 

Natural enemy: N/A

Parameters  
Strength: B  
Speed: A  
Endurance: B  
Mana: C  
Luck: C  
NP: B+

Class Skills  
Avenger: B

Oblivion Correction: B

Self replenishment (mana): D

Personal Skill  
Untouchable: EX : No matter how many shoot outs and gunfights he was in, he was never once hit with a bullet. Making him the legend of the untouchable man.

Golden Rule: D: A skill possessed by his Archer counterpart, but severely ranks down his luck as an avenger.

Noble phantasms  
Hellhound Shot: Devour, until nothing is left  
Type: Anti-unit/Anti-army  
Rank: B  
When Wyatt caught up to his first target, he unloaded every round of ammunition into the body until there was nothing left. When he calls upon this attacks name, he fires a shot at his target that transforms into a hellhound that attacks and devours the target until not even drops of blood or fragments of bone are left. Can be used as an anti army attack by simultaneously unloading all the ammunition he has while invoking his noble phantasm.

Appearance  
Wyatt is an above average height man with a well muscled body hidden behind his usual black lawman clothes. His brown hair is combed back when not hidden behind his hat. His moustache is large and bushy to the point it hides his mouth. The only real difference between his form as an archer or an avenger is the fact his skin has grown pale and that his body generates red flames as if straight from hell.

Personality: Similar to his fellow Avenger Dantes, Wyatt also laments his existence as an avenger. Being trapped in a form from his worst point in life rather than the life of peace he led afterwards.


	4. William Wallace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A four star Saber straight from Scotland. Because Scotland needs more love. Scathach is great but it's not fair for her to hold the whole fort down alone.  
> Similar to Lancelot he is more recognizable as a berserker, but can be summoned as a saber.

True name: William Wallace  
Class: Saber  
Height: 193 cm  
Weight: 105 kg  
Source: Historical fact  
Region: Scotland  
Alignment: Neutral Good  
Hidden attribute: Human

Armament: Claymore, targe shield.

Likes: Games, living free, drinking

Dislikes: Nobles, oppression

Natural enemy: British Empire

Parameters  
Strength: B+  
Speed: B  
Endurance: A  
Mana: D  
Luck: C  
NP: B+

Class Skills  
Riding: C

Magic resistance: B

Divinity: D: Was named the Guardian of Scotland seen as a war god by his people during his life, but as he still lived a very human life he posesses a fairly low rank in it.

Personal Skills  
Battle continuation: A: An unbreakable spirit that lived through war and torture for the freedom of his people. Roaring with such courage and will that terrified his enemies to their soul all the way up until he was killed by decapitation.

Charisma of the rebellious god: B: To his highborn enemies he is a simple rebel, but to his countries folk he was like a war god on the battlefield. It was because of this he was able to lead such an army into battle.

Guardian of Scotland: A: The title granted to him when he was knighted and made leader of the armies of Scotland. It has sublimated itself as a skill, denoting Wallace's defensive prowess which can be used for himself and for those he calls his allies.

Noble phantasms  
Bain Shasainn (England's Bain): Sword of Unchained Victory  
Type: Anti unit  
Rank: B+  
His great claymore, decorated with runes and blessed by his countries wishes for freedom and independence that cleaved through his enemies like they were butter. This combined with his outstanding skill on the battlefield gave more credit as a rebellious god of Scotland.

Tuiteam Sterling: Fall and perish  
Type: Anti-army  
Rank: A

Taken from the Battle of Stirling Bridge where Wallace's forces ambushed the English army by funneling them across the narrow bridge with the bridge collapsing later in the battle, sending many English soldiers to a watery grave. His takes his sword and stabs it into the earth beneath him, sending a powerful surge of power underneath the feet of his enemies and destroying the land they stand on in a brilliant explosion. If the target somehow survives, the cavern left beneath their feet will welcome them to death by falling.

Appearance  
A tall and muscular man with long, unkept hair. He wears a brown long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black combat boots with a blue and green plaid shawl over one of his shoulders and the same color kilt around his waist. His sword is usually seen in the scabbard on his back when he isn't using it. His shield is a targe, meaning a ten inch spike rests in the center of it. His beard is just as unkept as his hair and is have covered in blue war paint.

Personality: An easy to get along with man with an inspiration in his heart. 

Interactions  
Boudica: "That there is a woman of our proud island. A shame the best are the first to go."  
Fergus: "I can't help but feel our greatest attacks are similar."  
King Arthur: "Hmm, this a pickle. She is a noble, a king of britains. Hmmm...… Bah, he was gone long before those sons of whores took over. Can't find it in myself to hate them."  
Spartacus: "This here is a lad I can see myself fighting alongside with.


	5. Arthur (Child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got a little Gilgamesh, a little Artoria, a little Medea, and a little Alexander. Why not have a little Arthur.

True name:  
Class: Saber  
Height: 141 cm  
Weight: 30 kg  
Source: Arthurian legend  
Region: Europe  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Hidden attribute: Earth  
Armament: Sword  
Likes: Festivals, fun, friendship  
Dislikes: People hurting others,  
Natural enemy/rival/friend: Child-Gil

Parameters  
Strength: C  
Speed: B  
Endurance: C  
Mana: A  
Luck: B  
NP: B+

Class Skills  
Riding: C

Magic resistance: B

Personal Skills  
Mana Burst: A

Instinct: A

Starry-eyed Journey: EX: His quest to grow up strong and lead everyone to happiness, filled with hope and the cuteness of him and his smile. This smile is so dazzling, it weakens the hearts of his foes and strengthens the resolve of his allies. Unknowingly uses this ability a lot and wonders why everyone started giving him cookies all of a sudden. Effective against all but to a larger degree on women, especially older sister types.

Noble phantasms  
Caliburn: Golden sword of the victorious  
Type: Anti unit  
Rank: B (A+)  
The sword drawn from the stone to announce the return of the king of Camelot. Similar to his female counterpart's it is more of a decorative sword than anything, but Arthur doesn't let that stop him from using it to it's full potential.

Invisible Air: Shawl of the wind king  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Rank: B+  
An constantly active extra layer of protection granted by big sister Merlin to protect her precious little otouto from the dangers of the world. It acts as an invisible form of armor that defends against all be it physical or magical as long as they are rank B or lower. He can also use it in conjunction with his mana burst to increase his speed and fighting capability. Later in life when he could more properly fight for himself, he had forgone it's defense and used it as a sheath for Excalibur.

Appearance  
Just like his rival king Gilgamesh, Arthur has returned to his form of a small child. He still retains his short blonde hair and green eyes filled with sparkling hope. He wears casual clothes from the modern age, usually seen in a pair of khaki shorts, a red t-shirt, and a black hoodie on top of it all.

Personality: A polite and modest boy, often referred to as the ideal child prince. Seems oblivious about the effects of his cuteness and continuously ponders why women keep hugging him out of nowhere. Eager to learn and aiming to please, he truly is just a little prince.

Interactions  
Child-Gil: Unlike their older selves, these two these two laugh and play together like they've been friends all their lives, yet they compete against each other just as intensely as their older counterparts. Although in the form of a friendly rivalry rather than a battle to the death.  
Artoria Pendragon: The coolest neesan a boy could ask for. Has nothing but respect and awe at his future counterpart strength and grace in battle.  
Mordred: "I'm afraid of going near Mordred." "Huh? No... I'm not scared of her. I am afraid my presence here must be hurting her. Every time she see's me her nose will suddenly start bleeding and she passes out onto the floor."  
Gilgamesh: "My friend Gil says to stay away from his older self because he's a bad man, but I believe it would be rude not to at least give the man a chance."  
See's grown up Gil speaking like a possevive prick to Artoria.  
"Well, it would be rude not to at least give him a second chance."  
He says innocently after kicking the King of heroes where it hurts the most.


	6. Arthur questionare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter just a few questions I want to see if anyone agrees with me or has their own opinion.

Saber from Fate/Prototype is undoubtedly one of if not the strongest saber servant alongside Sigurd.  
So until the actual reveal of the grand saber I'm just going to speculate that they are both candidates similar to how Merlin is a candidate for grand caster but isn't because it's actually Solomon.  
But there's a lot of questions about him that I want answered or at least see if anyone shares my opinion.  
Let's start with Avalon. Arthur is never seen wielding or using Avalon, but it says Ayaka summoned him because a relic of his was planted inside of her, similar to what happened with Shirou and female saber.  
Assuming that Arthur actually had his own version of Avalon I'm guessing it would have to be ranked down from it's mainstream counterpart.  
Because mainstream Avalon is a EX ranked barrier type noble phantasm, but Arthur already has his own EX ranked Excalibur. And as far as I know there hasn't been a servant with two different EX ranked noble phantasms at once.  
Would the ranks be flipped? Like Artoria has A++ Excalibur and EX Avalon, since Arthur has EX Excalibur he would have A++ Avalon.  
In fate/prototype fragments of blue and silver, Arthur unleashes six of the thirteen seals against the beast but still can't kill it.  
I haven't actually been able to read it because I can't find it anywhere so I don't know which specific seals they were, but when you look at the actual restraints of the round table it looks as though at least eight should have been released against the beast.  
We've never actually seen seven or more restraints released in books or in animation and games, but in FGO when you look at his Excalibur changes from his first and second ascension forms to his third.  
It goes from a silver blade in his first and second ascensions to a gold and sleeker form in his final ascension. So theoretically speaking, similar in a way to Karna's 3rd ascension form being his finisher look and always have Vasavi Shakti out on display, do you think Excalibur's gold form is what it looks like when it has over seven restraints released?  
Final question, if it were possible for Arthur to unleash seven restraints and unleash it's true power whenever he wanted.  
Gilgamesh's full power Enuma Elish vs Arthur's Excalibur with over half of it's seals released; who do you think would win?  
An EX ranked anti world attack that has been stated to be able to destroy the world or a EX ranked divine construct who's true power defeats those who have the power to destroy the world?  
Would it be a stalemate or would Arthur win in a battle of concepts?  
Please share with me your thoughts.


	7. Fenrir (Rider)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar to Quetzalcoatl this high level divinity has been summoned in a much smaller female form. Five star rider with the same stats as Quetz, like how Arthur is with Sigurd.  
> While nigh unstoppable as a berserker or a avenger, her form as a Rider is the most manageable for a master to use.

True name: Fenrir  
Class: Rider  
Height: 176 cm  
Weight: 63 kg  
Source: Norse Mythology  
Region: Europe  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Hidden attribute: Heaven  
Armament: Chains, Sword  
Likes: Freedom,   
Dislikes: Being locked up, betrayals, fate  
Natural enemy: Vidarr

Parameters  
Strength: B  
Speed: B+  
Endurance: A  
Mana: EX  
Luck: E  
NP: EX

Class Skills  
Riding: EX

Magic Resistance: A

Divine Core of the Goddess: A

Personal Skill  
Nilfheim's Frozen core: A: After eating half of Nilfheim, her body, blood, and heart turned to ice. This grants her incredible powers of creation and control of ice.

Monstrous Strength: A+

Animal Dialogue: A

God Slayer: A+: Devoured Odin who was the head of the Norse Pantheon, an existence on the level of Zeus and Amaterasu.

Noble phantasms:  
Gleipnir: Impossible Binding  
Type: Anti-unit (self)  
Rank: A  
Taken from the tale where the Aesir attempted to bind Fenrir twice with the strongest chains but failed both times. Odin then ordered the dwarves of Nidavellir to create the strongest chain to bind Fenrir. Made from six impossibilities, the chain is thin like a ribbon but stronger than any metal. Fenrir uses this to restrict her power, for if she doesn't, Ragnarok will surely be unleashed.

Skoll and Hati: Mockery of the hateful sons  
Type: Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress  
Rank: A+  
The noble phantasm that gives her the class of rider. A manifestation of her two sons Skoll and Hati, the wolves that chased down and ate the sun and moon. It is ranked down significantly because they are not her true sons, just a visualization and materialization of her memories of her children. While not the real thing, both are still incredibly powerful and would require several servants just to take down one.

Fenrisulfr Ragnarok: Release of the end  
Type: Anti-World (Self)  
Rank: EX  
Fenrir's unrestricted power as the wolf who even the gods feared. By undoing her first noble phantasm she transforms into her true form, growing to great heights but not to the same level of legend as it is restricted by the world. Storms are created, the earth shakes uncontrollably, the sun is blocked out, all this and more are mere side effects of her power. Her powers of ice become an authority in itself, allowing her enough power to bring about an ice age if she wanted to

Appearance: An above average height female with noticeable muscle with her six pack abs on display. She has long dark blue hair with her Wolf ears popping out the top of her head. Her eyes are a blood red color. Her outfit consists of a furred tube top that holds in her generous bust. Her lower half is covered in a black cloth styled as short shorts with a beasts fur wrapped around and tied in the front. A hole in the back of it all to allow her tail to come out. Around her forearms are iron armguards over more black cloth. On top of them are the chains Leyding and Dromi, the first two chains she broke and now uses as whips in combat alongside the sword placed in her jaw to keep her from biting anyone.

Personality: A person who's fate was decided before they were even born. Once born as the eldest child of Loki, her life was isolation and imprisonment all because she was thought to be destined to attack Odin and bring about Ragnarok. In truth, she never thought about attacking the Aesir and never wanted to bring the end of the world. If it hadn't been for her betrayal and subsequent imprisonment, she might have lived life peacefully. Her way of acting is different based on who she is talking to. To her enemies she is death itself and takes enjoyment in their destruction. To those she considers friends she is caring and older sister-like which makes sense seeing as she is the eldest of Loki's children. She has a loyalty to her master unless the master does something against her wishes, such as restrict her with command seals or something she perceives as a betrayal of her trust.


	8. JP update questions and thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little talk about recent animation updates and other things that I wanted to talk about.  
> My friend asked me to add this so people could put in their input on it as well.

So if anyone here keeps up to date on updates released in Japan know. 

Along with new servants being added, two long time servants have finally gotten a new and fresh animation update. I'm of course talking about Bedivere and Arash, and both were just f**king beautiful.  
Not only that, but Bedivere got a new costume in the form of a butler outfit that somehow suits him so well.

I had actually thought of adding a chapter just to discuss which servants we would want to get an update and Arash was near the top of mine.

But since I did mention I guess I should throw my list into the ring. And give what I imagine them to look like and reasons to why.

For the Camelot Servants, I would have to request it be given to Gawain, Tristain, and Saberlot.

Gawain - We've seen him fight in Fate/Extra and we need to to either see flames or Sun light explosions coming out of Excaliber Galatine when he fights.

Tristain - It's good, but like with Bedivere it can be better. Maybe switch between long range and short range like EMIYA and other archers.

Saberlot - As the most practical member of the round table it makes sense he would have a bunch of regular sword swings, but he is also the the strongest and deserves some flashiness. 

Astolfo (Rider) - Everyone's favorite Paladin trap needs a makeover. Maybe use a small La Black Luna for buster attacks, swing around Trap of Argalia and his sword for NP attacks and then flash around the target using Hippogriff's spatial ability for quick attacks.

Nursery Rhyme - I just think it'd be interesting to see.

Cu Chulainn (Caster) - I know my Irish home boy wants his spear, but I still want his Caster self to look badass while he fights. Throw out some fire runes, claps some skeletons with some vines, make a pillar of flame.

Edison - Lion boyo has only punches with some little sparks. Let's see him fire a rainbow beam like in the American singularity trailer. 

Tesla - His actions are a little too simple almost to the point of a normal caster. I just want to see more expression from him.

Mata Hari - It'd be neat to watch her fight by busting a move. A sexy move.

Boudica - I just want her to be a cooler "big sister", is that wrong to ask for.

Beowulf - He just feels a little clunky. Maybe throw in some flaming punches. Swing one sword around like a ball and chain. NP's still good looking, maybe some flaming fists.

Ozymandias - While the sun beams are cool, it'd be cooler to see him uses his other well known attacks. Like throw in some more Sphynxes and maybe find a way to incorporate Dendara Lightbulb.

Leonidas - I cannot help but want more after watching him in better action during the Babylonia anime.

Ushiwakamaru - Same reason as Leonidas.

Raikou - Not an update, like Ishtar and her renewal. Keep the action, just make it look better.

Quetzalcoatl - Same reason as the other two. But unlike the others make it for her noble phantasm where she sends a kick from the heavens and every now and then actually say ultimo tope patada.

Jeanne D'arc - As a ruler she doesn't have much offensively, but it would still look nice if she used her flag like a hammer or pull out her sword every now and then. Just to give her a little spice.

Lastly

Chulainn Alter - He feels awkward and clunky. Like Scathach before her JP released update. I know as a berserker merged with the skeleton of a demonic beast he should feel more like a heavy hitter. Just asking for just a bit more crisp movement.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that that's out of the way. Let's talk costumes.

I loved Bedivere's costume. It's like black butler, but with a glowing laser sword arm.

Kinda wanna complain about Artoria's invisible air outfit, but that's only because I was hoping for her casual outfit from UBW. You know, with the white coat and the blue scarf, maybe eat an taiyaki during one of her skills.

Mabye Fran can have a more combat compact wedding dress and have her hair pulled back slightly so we can actually see her eyes.

One of Nero's forms can have her take up her Mythological mystic code of the emperor. If you don't know what it is. Educate yourselves.

Archer Nobunaga with the same flaming red hair as her other forms.

Kiyohime in anything other than a Kimono or swimsuit.

The one costume I want the most to the point I will ditch every other idea is either Lancelot without his helmet and with his long flowing locks Fate/Zero.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now comes the very core of this fic. New servants. Or at least servants we want to see from other works. For this one I really only have a few.

Maybe we can actually see Arthur in the campaign. Of course he's there in the game. but to see him talk and interact with Mash and the pro tag would be neat.

In Fate/Kalied Prisma Illya we saw a person use the spirit origin of Magni. Have him come to Fgo as a berserker.

Bazett! Bazett! BAZETT!!! Get my Irish girl a goddess to be a pseudo servant with because I want her.

The other two heavenly kings of Raikou are a must.

I know it's more than likely never going to happen. I want Galahad. No cute girls with his saint graph, but the real one. Sheilder or Saber is fine.

Anyways that's all for today.

Also, one last quick question. I've been thinking about making servant profile for modern day fictional characters. Let me know what you think, because next entry just might be one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Looking back on it I probably asked for too much in the update section. But yeah. Let me know if you wanna see any of this happen too. Or if you have your own personal pick for who you want to get an update or costume. Let me know if there's a canon servant out there that's from a different entry of the fate/universe that you want to see in FGO.


	9. Akame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I just thought I'd make one for an anime fictional character this time. Starting with one of my favorites of all time.

True name: Akame

Class: Assassin  
Height: 164 cm  
Weight: 62 kg  
Source: Akame Ga Kill  
Region: The Empire  
Alignment: Chaotic good  
Hidden attribute: Human  
Armament: Murasame  
Likes: Meat, her sister Kurome, her friends.  
Dislikes: Any form of corrupt person, burnt meat  
Natural enemy: Esdeath

Parameters  
Strength: B  
Speed: A+  
Endurance: C  
Mana: D  
Luck: C  
NP: B

Class Skills  
Presence Concealment: A+

Independent Action: B

Personal Skill:  
Eye of mind (False): B

Natural Body (Assassin): C: Even from her birth, Akame had the body and mind of a natural born killer. Which only continued to become more perfect for assassination with her hellish training. Grants a temporary plus modifier to the strength stat. Furthermore, her body has a great resistance to most poisons. No matter how many calories she ingests her body shape will not change, which works well with her insatiable appetite.

Limiter release: B: Akame learned this technique from the Oarburgh group of assassins. Using a form of suggestion, Akame can release a limiter off of her mind allowing her to use more strength than she usually can in a fight. All will be well until you hear her say "I will bury you!"

Beast Slayer: A: Akame was trained in the wild in a area surrounded to the brim with phantasmal beasts. As such, she has learned how deal with them and live in the wild with no issue whatsoever.

Noble phantasms:  
Murasame: One-cut Killer  
Type: Anti unit  
Rank: C++  
One of the 48 imperial arms created by the first emperor of The Empire, made using alchemy and various special materials. It is a beautifully made katana whose blade has been coated in an immensely deadly poison that could kill those cut by it within seconds. Even the smallest scratches or scathes are a definitive kill as the poison itself had no antidote.  
The truth of the matter is that the poison is in actuality a curse. "One cut. One kill." The blade's power is not poison, it's the concept of dying to poison. Even if a person has the most poison resistant body, as long as they have a beating heart they will die.  
However, for such an unparalleled blade of death it has several weaknesses. The blade must cut the flesh of her opponent for the curse to be transferred, meaning she has a harder time dealing with armored opponents. Secondly, it's curse only works on living, organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against those without a heart like machines or ghosts. Some people can resist the poison for longer periods of time until they eventually die, but until then she can't use the curse on others as it can only target one person at a time. And lastly, as it was made using Alchemy, using high-level alchemic materials, such as a philosopher stone can counteract the poison.

Ennoodzuno: The Little War Horn  
Type: Anti-Unit (Self)  
Rank A  
The trump card of the Murasame. The curse infuses itself through the sword and into the possessors body in order to significantly increase all stats pertaining to physical ability. It is an attack that temporarily has it's user leave their humanity to gain more strength, giving truth to her nickname "Akame of the Demon Sword!" Unfortunately, this is a very last resort sort of phanstasm as it only works for a few minutes at best. Afterwards, the curse remains within the body. Any other person would die quickly when using this, but Akame's significant poison resistance allows her to last a very long time after using this attack.

Appearance  
Akame is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless tank top with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover over a black, pleated skirt. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. In her second ascension, she regains the red gauntlets and black gloves she wore in life. In her third ascension she also wears a black trench coat, while her body is covered in faded red lines from when her second noble phantasm isn't in use.

Personality: Akame appears to be a very serious and coldhearted person which stems from her hellish training that the Empire forced her and her sister through, but it is eventually revealed that she is just socially awkward. She cares about her comrades very much and she is always worried that one of them may not make it out alive due to her first-hand experience that war always has a high mortality rate.  
She also tends to hide her emotions when it is revealed that a comrade dies, some incorrectly assume that she deals with it easily, because she is used to it. However, this prompts her to break into tears saying that she can never be fine when she loses a friend, for it is the most horrible thing of which anyone can experience.  
Upon facing her enemies, however, she shows absolutely no mercy towards them shouting words such as "eliminate", "consign", and "I will bury you" to show the lack of mercy she has and also to strengthen her resolve to kill them.  
Akame loves to eat and is surprisingly known to be a big eater. She is passionate about food to the point of threatening others who burn or waste "good food". Additionally, she is an excellent cook who can make a meal from just about anything she kills in the wild.

The one thing she loves most in this world is her younger sister, Kurome. If anything where to threaten her, they will never again see the light of day. For she is Akame of the Demon Sword.


End file.
